A Life like no Other
by werecats203
Summary: A collection of one-shots and slice of life scenes of Nick and Judy. For a more mature yet immature audience.
1. Chapter 1

I had a spell of writer's block and so I began work on other things. I have come to love the one shot, slice of life approach and have decided to try my hand at it. Being the degenerate that I am, it was not long before it all spiralled into rather lewd territory. So this is my collection of the more mature little scenes I have written, they are not long but I really enjoyed writing them and hope you enjoy reading them equally.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy moaned loudly and wrapped her fingers tighter around the fur on Nick's head. Nick grinned in satisfaction as he continued his assault on his girlfriend's lovely flower. His tongue and teeth working in unison to bring soft pleasure upon her delicate opening and sharp hard pressure on her stomach. He loved her taste, it echoed through his mind and woke an ancient primitive instinct. It demanded him to eat her, and to be fair, he was obeying it, in a way.

She squirmed and twisted, trying to hold in screams as he continued. He couldn't have that, he planned to wake those annoying neighbors of hers, so he picked up the pace. As his tongue flicked faster and faster, hitting everything there was to be hit, the poor bunny stood no chance. She screamed loudly as the waves crashed over her, Nick grinned in satisfaction as she undoubtedly woke up the entire apartment complex with her ecstasy. He broke away as she panted on the bed, he collapsed next to her and began to pet her head.

"So…what…do…yoou want?"

Her speech was interrupted by pants and bouts of pleasure's afterglow. Nick stared at her with sleepy eyes, he yawns and runs his paw down her neck.

"Nothing, I'm exhausted."

Judy looks at him in surprise as he lazily massages her.

"I just want to cuddle," he adds as he pulls her closer to him. She smiles as he nestles her into his chest, he purrs slightly with pleasure as she scratches under his chin.

"Your muzzle's wet," she giggles.

"Well, that's your fault, hon."

"Don't you want to wash up?"

"Ugh, nooo, I'm too tired," he buried his head into the pillow as he moaned.

"You'll be all crusty in the morning."

"I'll lick it off."

Judy laughed at Nick's inspiring determination not to get up.

"I don't know whether that's hot or disgusting."

Nick leaned down and kissed the fur between her ears, before lying back down on the pillow.

"HEY, ARE YOU GUYS DONE ALREADY!?"

Nick growled lowly as one of Judy's asshole neighbors yelled at them through the wall.

"Next time carrots, my place."

With that, he passed out against her pillow as Judy nuzzled against him and gently grabbed his tail. Pulling it up, she wrapped herself in it and curled up with him, she too falling to sleep soon after.

They could clean up in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rabbits are weird," Nick said as he continued his very detailed and very good massage of Judy's feet. Judy looked up from her book with an amused smile.

"What?"

"You're just weird, your paws have nothing here, no pads, nothing. Just a fluffy stump, your mouth is weird, your nose looks like something out of an alien movie, and what is the point of that tail, does it even do anything?"

Judy was busting up at this point before she kicked her foot free and rolled over. Sticking her rump slightly in the air, she wiggled her tail slightly.

"You mean other than attracting a mate?"

Nick was slightly stupefied by the display, but he was far from finished. He had started this rant and he planned on finishing it, but first he leaned in and wrapped his body over hers.

"And that's not all," he said into her ear, "You have no natural defenses, all you can do is mate to survive, and you have to make that weird too. Isn't true that you guys have your balls in front of your dicks?"

"Um, well, I have neither soo…"

"You know what I mean."

"This is coming from someone who looks like he has two sets of them."

"Hey, I'll have you know many find the knot to be aesthetically pleasing, yourself included. Right fluff?"

Judy shrugged under him but remained silent. He nuzzled her neck as he pushed closer.

"Right fluff?"

She finally caved with an enormous eye roll and a pat on his head.

"Yes, alright, I must admit though the first time was, intimidating."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She pushed his shoulder lightly with a laugh.

"You're insufferable."

"You know you love me."

She paused, turning back around to face him she put on a thoughtful look.

"Do I know that," she asked, grabbing his cheeks in either paw, "Yes, yes I do."

She leaned up as he did down and they met with a quick and passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick awoke to the sharp screech of his fire alarm and the stinging smell of smoke. Leaping up, he searched the room around him for any sign of a fire, the screeching stinging his ears as he moved. Following the smoke, he saw it was coming from the kitchen, standing in the doorway, he saw the source of all the trouble.

Hacking and coughing while trying to salvage the burnt remains of what was once food stood his partner, dressed only in one of his shirts and cursing softly to herself. Making his way over to the fire alarm he turned it off, Judy turned and looked at him a small shrug of apology displayed.

"Carrots, if you wanted to wake me up all you had to do was give me a nudge."

"I was trying to make breakfast," she said with a huff of irritation before adding, "I thought it would be nice."

Nick wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his elbows on her shoulders as he took the skillet off the stove and walked them over to the sink where he dumped it in.

"If I had known that I would have called the fire department in advance," he said with a grin. Judy huffed again and he kissed the top of her head.

"Judy you are the smartest, most determined, and most beautiful woman I have ever known. Not to mention one of the few mammals in existence that can out hustle me, but all that being said, you cannot cook. You mess up those little mice-o-wave dinners you eat."

Nick spun her around so she was facing him, a slight smile visible on her face.

"Sorry about the mess, and the wake up," she said timidly, it was clear she was embarrassed.

"Not a problem fluff, I know a place down the road that serves a great brunch."

He separated them with a kiss on her nose and walked over to the fridge. Opening it, he took a cursory look at the foods he kept stocked.

"You know, if this is going to be a thing, then we need to go shopping sometime," he said, looking up, "I don't have a lot of food that suits your diet."

"What do you mean, this becoming a thing?"

"This is the third time you stayed over here this week carrots."

Judy blushed, "It's nicer here, and you don't have obnoxious neighbors."

"We are the obnoxious neighbors, I'm pretty sure everyone on this street knows you by now."

Judy's ears went straight back in a vain attempt to hide the color flooding them. Nick walked up to her and stroked one of them.

"You look cute in my shirt by the way." Judy shot him a glare.

"Hey," he said, raising his paws in defense, "I think I should be able to say it by now, I've earned that much."

"Fine, Mister Wilde, you can say it. But only if you become an honorary bunny."

"And what must I do to achieve that position?"

"Oh, you'll figure it out."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He was pretty sure he knew what she was talking about, and when the time came he would happily do it.


	5. Everyone Loves a Wedding

"Welcome, home missus Wilde."

Nick said it with a grin as Judy walked under his arm, her wedding dress still clinging to her figure. For now.

Judy laughed and twirled to face him, a very mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Why mister Wilde, I do declare," she skipped across the room and leaned against the counter. Nick felt his grin widen as he followed her, tugging on his tie as he went. His fingers wrapping around the soft fabric and yanking it sharply as if it were a noose. The tie was no cheap garment, costing easily a month's pay all on its own, yet he tossed it aside like so many used rags.

"Do you plan on ravaging me mister Wilde?"

"Oh yes my love," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Repeatedly."

He leaned forward and locked their muzzles in a kiss as he fumbled with the back of her dress. He expected to find a zipper, but to his absolute horror, he found a complicated mess of strings instead. He deepened the kiss, stalling as he fought with laces, half tempted to use his claws but he didn't know how much the dress was or meant.

After the kiss had gone on for a while he felt a small giggle from Judy as his brow furrowed in frustration.

"Need help?"

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

A laugh.

"You did, you evil bunny, you like to see me suffer."

With a giggle she pushed him away, her eyelids dropping into a rather sultry lid. With one simple pull at the back of the dress, it came loose and she easily slipped out of it.

Nick was dumbstruck, it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. The roll of her hips, the way she turned her head down as she looked up at him, the beckoning in her eyes as they danced across his body.

If would never be proven but to his deathbed, Nick would claim to have beaten the world record on how fast someone could undress. He marched across the room with a clear purpose as Judy let out a little squeak of anticipation. He grabbed behind her head and angled it up to him, wasting no time he dived into the kiss.

They enjoyed every second of it. The way her tongue played along his teeth or the ridges of his mouth, the way his teeth lightly grazed against her much smaller chin and how his tongue invaded her mouth completely.

With a primal growl, Nick lifted the giggling rabbit up into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom. Kicking open the door he walked over a tossed her on the bed.

"You're going to break something," Judy said as she got on her knees facing him.

"Totally worth it," he laughed as she began running her fingers through the fur on his chest.

The smell hit him like a train, the sweet, intoxicating scent of her passion. He felt a familiar twitching as his own sex roused from its slumber. At the sight of him sent a sharp spike in her scent and could help himself no longer.

Nick's highschool biology teacher would have said that a fox cannot respond to a rabbit's pheromones as they simply weren't designed to be receptive to them. Nick believed he may have found evidence to the contrary as he flipped his wife on her back and rubbed his nose all the way down her.

He sniffed her at every point she let him, his tail wagging uncontrollably behind him. She was a bad a habit, worse than drugs, tobacco, or beer, she clouded his mind like nothing he had ever experienced before. And he loved it.

As his nose began to travel down to its final destination he had been reduced to a slobbering, happy mess. Shoving his snout onto her sex and eliciting a sudden gasp from his mate, he sniffed again. He had far passed nirvana at this point, no he was in the halls of Valhalla feasting with Fenrir.

He lapped at her viciously, causing her to moan and laugh as he began going faster and rougher with each lick. There was no teasing, this time, he was on a mission, he had read that female bunnies could have as many as five orgasms at a time, well he planned on seeing that.

Opening up his jaw he nearly swallowed his bunny bride as he plunged his tongue deep into her. His teeth raked against her belly and left her a shivering mass of bunny meat in seconds. She screamed loudly as she was overtaken with her pleasure, and Nick hoped her cry had reverberated throughout the halls.

He wanted to plaster a permanent look of horror on bitchy Brenda's face as her children are forced to hear him ravage his interspecies bride ever, fucking, night.

Again she clamped down on his tongue and cried into her balled up paw. That's two. Just as she was starting to come down Nick started up again with even greater fury.

His danced inside her as if it held a hot coal, whipping back and forth, charging forward before curving sharply up. Judy's eyes rolled back and she ceased all conscience thought, merely surrendering completely to her pleasure.

Three, four, five, six times she clamped on him. One after the other, a constant unending cry as she wiggled and twitched from his attention before collapsing into a panting heap.

Nick removed himself from her with a self-satisfied smirk, licking his chops as he looked down at her. She sprawled on the bed , each paw holding a bundle of blankets, ears and eyes limp, and panting harder than after a run.

"That was an exquisite meal, but I think you need some rest before we continue."

He chuckled as he turned towards the door. He heard a sudden movement from the bed and felt a presence rise behind him. Suddenly there were paws on his shoulder and a low husky voice whispered into his ear.

"Where do you think you're going fox? We're not even close to done."

He was pulled quickly back to bed and was pinned before he knew it. Above him sat his wife, her eyes practically glowing as she leered down at him, he could feel her sex twitching excitedly against him, and her smell was now the only thing he was aware of.

OH LORD.


End file.
